The Forth Ed
by nickelbackluver-2k4
Summary: Eddy meets his long lost friend from First School
1. The scam that wasbut then wasnt

Chapter 1:- The Scam that was…but then wasn't

This is a story which only ends in heart break, betrayal and revenge. By the way sorry for the short chapters

It's an average day in the cul-de-sac eddy thought up a new scam, a fortune teller (much like the one where they try and contact the dead for Johnny, plank and Rolf), but this time Ed doesn't play the…Teapot? And isn't covered in flour, but instead puts his head through the hole in the table and "appears" in a fishbowl and tells/guesses everyone's future for the small fee of 25 cents.

"Look into crystal ball and see your future for 25 cents!" Kevin and Nazz, who have announced their early engagement (which Eddy wasn't to fond of!), paid 25 cents each.

Ed appeared in the "crystal ball" and said " put up my nose and see your future". Nazz turned Green and ran out the house. Eddy kicked Ed which made Ed go Insane He suddenly stood up (with the table around his neck and the fish bowl now shattered on the floor).

"AAARRRGGGHHH, evil table legs!, RUUUN!"

Double D knocks on the door awaiting either Ed or Eddy to answer when suddenly Ed runs out of the house forgetting to open the door, which results in Double D… and the door to go flying to the other side of the cul-de-sac.

Eddy runs after Ed trying to calm him down, Double D follows him covered in splinters and the door knob in his mouth.

After a while Eddy and Double D eventually calmed Ed down and they all returned home expecting to find Nazz and Kevin waiting at the front door wanting a refund but to their surprise they weren't instead they were greeted with silence.

"Hey Sock-Head, where is everyone?" asks Eddy. "I assume everyone is taking part in slumber since it is 9:00 and we've been trying to calm Ed down for 5 hours"……Their was a short pause "sleeping Eddy" sighs Double D "Well why didn't you just say so?" asks Eddy rhetorically.

"Hey I've got an idea guys" says Eddy _"alert the media" _thinks Double D "Why don't you two come over to my place to sleep, our parents probably wont mind" Invited Eddy "Mine Sure wont, they're probably absent as always" Replied Double D, glumly.


	2. Friends Reunited

Chapter 2:- Friends Re-united

At Eddy's Home, Ed and Double D came in to Eddy's room with their sleeping bags and set them out. Double D (now finished ironing his sleeping bag for reasons unknown to us) was watching with amazement as Ed pulled out his rotten bed mattress and decaying quilt from his small sleeping bag "how on Earth did you do that?" Double D asked "Do what?" replied Ed heading towards the door with Double D "put your bed into such a small bag?"

Ed paused to think and then shrugged.

Meanwhile Eddy was in the kitchen making snacks for all of them until a person called his name, he turned in horror knowing that Ed and Double D were in his room. No-one was there _"probably just the wind"_ thought Eddy then it happened again, now he was creeped out ands worried he turned round and the hall was as empty as Ed's Head.

He went into the living room and then he met face to face with the person who was calling his name. He looked very familiar to Eddy but he couldn't figure out who it was. He had black hair, Green Eyes and a similar face to Eddy.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy "Hehe you haven't changed a bit" says the mystery boy, Eddy was getting angry "WHO ARE YOU?!" He Screamed "Eddy don't you remember me?, I was your friend back in first school but we got separated when I had to move, I was so sad that day".

Eddy remembered him in a Heartbeat "E-Edduardo…I-Is that y-you" "Yep" replied Edduardo Eddy Ran to Edduardo and hugged him I tear rolled down Eddy's eyes.

"Eddy what's wrong!" Eduardo asked "I missed you everyday from that day" replied Eddy. "Ahem" said Double D sanding at the door to the living room with Ed standing next to Double D "Are we interrupting something" Double D chuckled Ed laughed. "Guys I'd like you to meet someone, this is Edduardo my long lost friend, we were separated at first school" "Hello Edduardo I'm Edd or as my friends call me, Double D " "and I'm Ed or as my friends call me, Ed".

"Why don't you stay here with us?" asked Eddy "That's cool" "Cool!, Ill take you on a Tour of the Cul-de-sac tomorrow".


	3. Tomorrow

Chapter 3:- Tomorrow…

This Chapter has a Girl called Kate that isn't in the actual Ed, Edd n Eddy program just so you don't get confused ;-).

"This is Ed's House, He and Sarah live here, Watch out for Sarah she's insane and she hates everyone's except Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy's Guts" Eddy Warned Edduardo

"This is Double D's House, He lives here with his absent parents"

"This is Nazz's" House……well no-ones actually been in Nazz's House in the past few episodes so I wouldn't know what goes on in there" "wait a second…episodes?..." asked Edduardo "Don't ask long story" replied Double D.

After a while the tour ended, and it was 12:00 in the afternoon. Ed, Double D and Eddy were trying their luck at the "Triple E Frog Jumping Derby" they found 7 frogs, built a track and the Rental/Betting Booth and of course it wouldn't be complete without the Grand Prize Shrunken Mittens.

No-one came and after an hour Eddy was on the verge of giving up "Eddy I think we should just give up" said Double D "NO they'll come" said Eddy Angrily "maybe I could offer a suggestion" offered Edduardo "first no-one wants mittens for the grand prize…. Maybe you could give the Customers the frog they rented" "Yeeeeaaaah, I never thought of that" said Eddy "and second" said Edduardo…He grabbed the megaphone on the table and started to yell into it "STEP RIGHT UP, STEP RIGHT UP, DO YOU WANT SOME THRILLING ENTERTAINMENT, DO YOU LIKE RACES? CUZ IF YOU DO U'LL LOVE THE "TRIPLE E FROG JUMPING DERBY" BE THE FIRST ONE ON YOUR BLOCK TO RENT A FROG AND ENTER THE RACE FOR THE MYSTERY GRAND PRIZE!" Nothing happened "OH AND THEY ARE NOT MITTENS".

Everyone swarmed in and rented a frog and they raced for an hour before the victor was decided "the winner is………KATE!!! Your prize is….the frog that you rented its now yours just for 25 cents" she paid for the frog and gave Eddy a kiss "thanks sweetie" she ran back home Eddy was so red with blushing you would think he was a piece of beetroot.

Kate was beautiful she had long brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that would make boy fall in love with her and she was particularly fond of Eddy.

It was 2aclock in the afternoon and they were on their way to the candy shop with $2 "Hey Eddy?" asked Eddo "Yea Eddo". (Eddo was the nickname for Eduardo the same name as Eddy's puppet, and no I know what you're thinking, Edduardo didn't got that nickname because he is puppet) "Who was that girl who kissed you?" Eddy Replied "She's Kate my girlfriend" "well now Eddy I would hardly call her your "girlfriend", she's just a friend that happens to be a girl and likes you well enough to kiss you" commented Double D "Girlfriend, Friend who's a girl, yogurt, yoghurt same thing she still has a thing for me and I love her" replied Eddy. _"Hmmmm" _thought Eddo. "I have Two Girl Friends" said Ed "Really?" asked Double D, Eddy and Eddo "yea, Gravy and Buttered Toast" replied Ed "I Should have known" Said Double D.


	4. Betrayal?

Chapter 4:- Betrayal

This is the betrayal bit

Eddy woke up the next morning he looked around his overly furnished room a huge stack of jawbreakers in one corner Ed and Double D in their beds _"they look just like the odd couple"_ this thought made him laugh. He turned to face Eddo but he wasn't there, except there was a note on his sleeping bag.

--LETTER--

_**Eddy…**_

_**I have gone to town with Kate. I think she has a thing for me!**_

_**Eddo.**_

--REALITY--

"_I don't believe it HES GONE OUT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND" _He was so angry that he could almost kill him. He woke up Ed and Double D and told them what happened Ed said "maybe he is doing stuff" "Well duh Ed, he's getting jiggy with my girl" said Eddy, Clouded with rage "maybe he was just asked by Kate to escort her to meet her friends at town" "well why didn't she ask _me _to "escort her to meet her friends" to town" asked Eddy

"And what's with this "I think she has a thing for me!" thing".

There was a long pause then finally Double D replies "1st answer you were asleep at the time Kate supposedly asked Eddo to escort her correct? So she might not have wanted to wake you but asked Eddo being the only one awake and 2nd answer Eddo might not have thought about this situation and thought that she had a thing for him for asking him and not you". "Maybe you should to him about it" said Double D "OK" replied Eddy

Its 3 a' clock in the afternoon and Ed, Double D and Eddy were participating in a scam when Eddo came back and Eddy ran off to talk to him leaving Double D and Ed to do the scam alone.


	5. The Discussion

Chapter 5:- The Discussion

Eddo was in the kitchen making a sandwich when Eddy stormed in "EDDUARDO!" screamed Eddy "WHERE ARE YOU?!" "In the kitchen" replied Eddo with a confused expression on his face. Eddy tried to calm himself down and then asked "can you come into the living room there's something we need to talk about.

In the living room Eddy was sitting on a black leather chair facing the chair opposite which was facing another black leather chair. Eddo sat himself on the chair looked at Eddy.

"What did you do with Kate this morning?" asked Eddy "Nothing…" replied Eddo, He was clearly lying. "Ill ask again… what did you do with Kate this morning?" There was a long pause "well?" asked Eddy "I went shopping with her" said Eddo "did she ask you to go shopping with her or did you ask her" asked Eddy "I asked her" replied Eddo "YOU TRAITER, WHY DID DO ASK HER TO GO "SHOPPING" WITH YOU, WHEN YOU KNEW THAT I WAS SEEING HER!" screamed Eddy "BECAUSE SHE LIKE ME BETTER!" screamed Eddo back "SHE TOLD ME HERSELF".

There was a long silence for what seemed to go on a century. Eddy was heartbroken "how am I supposed to believe you when you lied about saying that you didn't do anything with her in Town" asked Eddy "ask her" answered Eddo sounding angry

Eddy was shocked and mentally in pain "N-no It c-cant be" stuttered Eddy "I WONT BELIEVE YOU I CANT BELIEVE YOU" screamed Eddy he ran out the house and ran to Kate's house and banged at the door. Kate appeared at the door with Herbert (Her new Frog she won yesterday) "Eddy what's wrong" asked Katie sounding concerned "Edduardo" "he said that you told him that you liked him better than me" there was a pause _"what's with all these pauses" _thought Eddy "That's true Eddy, I like a man who's…masculine" said Kate.

"How am I not masculine?" asked Eddy the confusion in his eyes "Well you constantly get beat up by a little girl, your short and you lack intelligence" said Kate "I'm sorry" Kate closed the door on Eddy "I don't believe it" said Eddy. A tear rolled down his eyes

He walked of back to Ed and Double D who where packing up. Double D ran over to Eddy "Eddy what happened?" asked Double D, sounding confused "Edduardo…Betrayed me…" "WHAT!?" asked Double D "Edduardo went shopping with Kate and she told Eduardo that……HE LIKES HIM BEST!" Eddy Sobbed "IM GOING TO KILL EDDUARDOOOOOO!"


	6. Goodbye Eddy

Chapter 6:- Goodbye Eddy

Eddo was in his sleeping bag when Eddy crept in the room he left a note beside Eddo's bed

—LETTER—

_**Eddo**_

_**I've gone out to think, don't come looking for me**_

_**Eddy**_

—REALITY—

He went out to think alright, to think about how to get revenge on Eddo, His ex-best friend

It was 12:00 at mid-night when Eddy left to think but the next day he didn't return

Same with the next day

And the day after that

And the day after that

And the day after that

And the day after that

And the day after that

Finally everyone gave up hoping that he would come back

Some say he committed suicide

Some say he's still alive and well

Some even think that he's a sprit that haunts Eddo

But he never returned to the Cul-de-sac…

30 years later Eddo and Kate get married a surprising twist occurred as the cross of the chapel that the wed in fell on Eddo's head some say it was coincidence but some say it was the ghost of Eddy seeking revenge on Eddo (by the way,for those who care Eddo isn't dead but is very injured

All we can say is this, Even if Eddy is dead or not we don't know but his child like antics will be remembered for enternity.

The End.


End file.
